under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Gora
Gora(ゴラ Gora) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 21 of Getter Robo. Appearance Gora has the appearance of a bipedal Dinosaur with short legs, a long neck and tail, and a row of spinal spikes on the back but possesses no arms. Gora’s torso is the only mechanical part on the body shown and is equipped with two rocket wings where each one has a pair of rocket thrusters. It also has a dark green scaly hide and a light green underbelly. Biography When the Getter Team await at the Saotome Plant with a news crew for a recently made robot build in America, called Texas Mark, a fireball suddenly appears and bombards the plant with explosives. Everyone retreats into the Plant where Professor Saotome examines the fireball. Before Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi aboard their Getter Machines, Texas Mark arrives and wards off the fireball, much to the Getter Team’s relief. The pilots of the Texas Mark, Mary and Jack, show the Getter Team footage of the fireball, revealing it to be a Mechasaurus. Later, the fireball comes back to the Saotome Plant, so Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi board into their Getter Machines and combine into Getter-1. When the face against the fireball, Getter Robo throws it’s Getter Tomahawk at the fireball, stopping it. When the fireball is extinguished, Mechasaurus Gora is revealed. After Gora tries to use it’s Mace Tail, Getter Robo uses Getter Kick and the Mechasaurus flies away. Getter Robo chases after it, but Gora unleashes a fog made from a melting liquid that melts Getter-1’s wings, causing the super robot to fall down to the ground. Fortunately, Jack pilots Texas Mark to catch Getter Robo in time. After the fight, Gora remains at a fort that the Dinosaur Army is building on top of a mountain. When the fort is about fire missiles at the Saotome Plant, Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi use Getter-2 to burrow into the ground with Getter Drill and to strike the fort from below the ground. Once Getter Robo drills all the way through, they knock Gora down the mountain and destroy most of the fort. Gora goes to attack Getter Robo, but the super robot keeps burrowing into the ground in order to avoid Gora’s fog of melting liquid. However, Gora flies up and breathes out the fog, partially melting down Getter Robo. Once Gora knocks down Getter Robo and tries to have it plummet down the mountain, Texas Mark arrives with a giant sniper gun and uses it to destroy Gora’s right wing. Using the sniper gun, Texas Mark scares off Gora. After the Dinosaur Army rebuilds Gora’s right wing, the Mechasaurus is given a new weapon for fighting again Texas Mark and is then sent out again. When the remains of the fort start firing at the Saotome Plant, Mary and Jack head out in Texas Mark while Getter-3 is being equipped with a jet pack so it can fight against Gora. Texas Mark confronts Gora near the mountain and the two start to fight with Texas Mark wearing a giant specially made raincoat to protect itself from the melting liquid fog. However, when the two giants are in the air, Gora uses it’s new weapon, an electric net shot out from it’s chest that shocks the Texas Mark, causing it to fall and sink into a lake. After Getter-3 is equipped with two jet packs on each side, Musashi pilots it toward Gora. By Musashi’s command, Ryoma sends out an electromagnetic wave to get Gora’s attention. The Mechasaurus flies up to them and unleashes it’s Electric Net, but Musashi gets Getter Robo to dodge it and grab a hold on to Gora’s legs. Getter Robo pulls Gora down into the lake, where they start to fight underwater. As they fight, Gora unleashes it’s Melting Liquid Fog, but since they are underwater, it has no effect on Getter Robo. With nothing to fear against the Mechasaurus, Getter-3 charges toward Gora and throws the Mechasaurus away. Finally, Getter-3 fires the Getter Missiles to blow up Gora once and for all. With Gora destroyed, Getter-3 helps Texas Mark out of the lake. Powers/Abilities Speed Flight: With it’s rocket wings, Gora is able to fly through the air at a fast speed. Fireball Form: Gora can engulf itself with flames, making it appear as a flying fireball. Missiles ''': Gora can launch missiles from two tubes on it’s torso. '''Mace Tail: At the tip of it’s long tail, Gora has a spiked mace that it uses to clobber it’s opponent. Melting Liquid Fog: Gora can unleash a fog made out of a melting liquid from it’s mouth that can melt anything it touches. Electric Net: From the tube on it’s chest, Gora can unleash a pink net that can give electric shocks. This was specifically made for Texas Mark. Trivia * Gora’s design may have been inspired by the dinosaur, Massospondylus. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju